


"Instincts"

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous, Villanos
Genre: Black Hat - Freeform, Dr.Flug - Freeform, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, The good shit, Villainous - Freeform, blackhat - Freeform, flug - Freeform, flughat - Freeform, villainsfw, villanos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Black Hat doesn't understand what his body wants. He likes Flug a LOT but he doesn't know that. Everyone has a crush on Black Hat.





	"Instincts"

Ever since Flug had started to work for Black Hat he had infuriated the Eldritch. He was supposed to be intelligent, his inventions showed that, but he lacked any sort of spine. It had been amusing at first, the way he would cower and beg for his life. But over time it had gone from amusement to agitation. Every single time he tried to get a word of the man it was broken and in a pitch that had the Eldritch’s head aching. 

What was far worse was that as time was passing Black Hat could feel himself growing even more agitated. His ‘instincts’ had been acting up and it was getting worse as the days passed. Normally he wouldn’t actually hurt Flug, even if he did it was minor compared to what he was capable of. The outbursts were progressing until Flug even looking at him had a glare normally reserved for 5.0.5. settled on the man. 

Black Hat knew the reason why he was doing this, his instincts had been telling him for months now to do something. He wasn’t sure what that something was but whatever it was made his equivalent of a stomach churn. 

With time the needs began to eat him alive until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He had to do something to get of these blasted urges. 

\---

“S-Sir?” 

Flug’s body was rigid as he stared into Blackhat’s lone eye and monocle. He’d been cornered against his workbench. He was trembling and slowly sinking down in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. 

Black Hat didn’t know what was running through his mind. His eye was skimming over Flug’s bagged face for any hint of what his body wanted. The man was a mess before him, the scent of fear strong in the air. He flickered his tongue to get a taste, Flug closing his eyes and trying to turn his head away. 

With a low growl the eldritch moved in to strike. Flug braced himself for agony only to feel a harsh bomp on his forehead. His eyes snapped wide just as his boss disappeared into a small cloud of black mist. 

Trembling arms slowly lowered and he swallowed thickly. He was alive? Why? What was that? He slumped down against the table as his legs finally gave out beneath him. A shuddering breath and he reached a hand up to feel his forehead. Nothing but a forming bruise? 

He wasn’t sure if he should be more terrified than Black Hat’s most recent outbursts or relieved that it was just a bomp. 

\---

Stupid. Such a stupid feeling, why had he done that? Why did he feel the need to touch Flug? It was disgusting, entirely uncalled for. Was this what his instincts wanted? Oh, he could definitely touch Flug if that’s what they wanted. The man would be screaming for mercy beneath his talons as his flesh was ripped from bone!

No. 

He huffed as he paced about his office. He couldn’t just rip Flug to pieces. There was only so much he could bring the man back from. Broken bones, removed organs, but mutilating him until the soul left the body? There was no returning it after that. 

A low growl and he plopped into his throne of a chair, slumping down in an undignified fashion. So, his body wanted to touch Flug. He could do that… 

\---

The next time Flug saw his boss he went rigid. He went back to working and made sure to keep his eyes off the Eldritch. The sound of soft steps coming his way had the man tensing with each gentle thud until they stopped. 

He dared peek over his shoulder. Black Hat was glaring down at him, far too close for comfort. The scientist froze up, the beaker in one hand cracking slightly. A huff and Black Hat was moving in to examine Flug closer. 

“S-Sir did I do something wro-” 

Flug felt his heart skip a beat when his boss loomed in and bomped foreheads again. The beaker finally shattered, spilling its contents onto the ones below. There was a low hiss before the concoction exploded. 

Flug had braced himself for the burning acid to take him only for a harsh smack to slam him onto the ground. His eyes went wide as he took in what had just happened. Black Hat had created a wall of tendrils to block the substance. They were receding back into the Eldritch’s arm-the tendrils being his arm- and he did not look happy. 

“Pathetic…” 

Those words were rumbled lowly as Black Hat recomposed himself. As if that little bomp had never happened he was stepping closer to grab Flug by the front of his shirt. He squeaked as he was pulled up to his feet. 

Another low growl and the Eldritch was locking eyes with the hidden man. Flug gasped as he was released, nearly falling over when he was dropped back on his feet. Black Hat, again, had disappeared into nothing more than mist. 

Flug patted himself down, a relieved grin growing beneath his bag until he heard a sudden thud. He looked over to his workspace and slammed both hands onto his head. A week’s worth of work ruined! Oh, Black Hat was not going to be happy about this… Or whatever emotion he kept showing, it was unnerving.

\---

Those small bomps were only the beginning it seemed. Black Hat was soon growing agitated by the lack of satisfaction they would bring. The last one had nearly given Flug a concussion with the force so it was no wonder the guy was wearing a damn helmet over his bag now. 

Flug had no idea what he’d done to cause all of this headbutting. It was okay-ish at first. They didn’t hurt but after that last one he wasn’t taking any chances. His boss could easily rip this thing off but for now he would keep it on. At least he felt somewhat safe with it on.

The soft thudding of familiar shoes had Flug quickly getting his current project stable. It was time for yet another heatbutt he supposed. He managed to get everything down and in order a second before his helmet was yanked off. 

His bag and goggles were nearly ripped off and Flug scrambled to yank everything back down. He managed to get himself settled while Black Hat stared at him, just like every other time. The Eldritch narrowed his eye on Flug when the man seemed to brace himself. So he was expecting this. 

Flug held his breath when he saw that odd tongue flickering. He shut his eyes tightly when his shoulders were latched onto. He squeaked as talons slipped through the fabric and pricked his flesh. And then there was a pressure on his face, firm but not harmful. He dared peek an eye open only for both to shoot wide. 

Black Hat was nuzzling him? He swallowed thickly as he watched Black Hat rub his face firmly against Flug’s own. He could feel a bit of moisture beginning to soak into his bag and whined. Just as it seemed the bag was going to begin tearing open, Black Hat pulled away from his rough treatment. 

Talons retracted from Flug’s shoulders and he was released. Flug slowly turned his head to look up at Black Hat, slowly sinking down against his workspace. 

The Eldritch grimaced at the pathetic display and rolled his eye dismissively. He turned on heel and began walking away as if he hadn’t just latched onto Flug like some oversized cat. 

Flug was left to slip back down to the ground and stare off where Black Hat was walking. Headbutting and now nuzzling? Was that even nuzzling? He reached up to touch his bag and grimaced as a trail of green ooze followed his fingers. Disgusting. He wiped the gunk off on a stray cloth and went off in search of a new bag. He couldn’t work with this gunk on his face. Oh god, it was beginning to seep through now!

It only took two hours before Black Hat was returning to the lab. Flug was back to work on the flesh dissolving acid fuel for his latest weapon. He had planned on putting this substance into capsules which would resemble paintballs until they hit the subject. Perfect for dissolving small areas right now but he needed to add some nanites to really get this stuff spreading. Now, how to make nanites that wouldn’t be eaten by the acid and have the acid stop eating all of his containers…

He was entirely at ease now that Black Hat had made his appearance. All those headbutting incidents were about two or three days apart so he figured the nuzzling would be the same. So, the gentle steps coming up behind him had to be Demencia. 

“Demencia, I’m working.” 

The steps didn’t stop. 

“Demencia, go away.” 

Flug turned on heel with a specialized paralyzer ray only to freeze up when he saw who he’d been talking to. 

Black Hat grinned down at the doctor as he slowly shrank down, justling the acid behind himself. Black tendrils whipped out to stabilize the beakers before they could spill. 

“S-Sir I didn’t mean i-sir?!”

Before Flug could even begin his apologies or some true whining he was snatched up once more. Talons slipped a bit deeper in the fabric as the eldritch rubbed far more harshly against Flug’s cheek. The man whined as his bag was ruined yet again, that ooze seeping through and getting on his cheek. 

Flug was released after the Eldritch was satisfied, the man stumbling back into his workspace again. A warning growl accompanied the tendrils stabilizing the acid yet again. 

“Keep it on.” 

The tendrils retreated with that growled order. 

Flug nodded quickly, hands having moved close to his face to at least try to protect himself. Black Hat glared for a few more seconds before turning and walking out. Flug swallowed thickly and glanced back to see that his beakers had been reinforced with something. 

He leaned in to get a better look and yes, there was definitely a thin layer of black on all of his beakers. The substance inside wasn’t eating them anymore and the racks were more stable. Okay, things were getting very weird now. Black Hat had just forced him into that, what even would one call it? Cuddling? Well, whatever it was it was weird. It was better than the screaming and getting smacked around but Black Hat had never helped him before. 

Something had to be wrong. 

\---

Flug had drowned himself in work to try and distract himself from what he planned on doing. Really, just going into Black Hat’s office and asking him why he’s been acting weird was a death sentence, so why was he so hellbent on doing it? Did he want to die? Well, not really. Sometimes he felt like it would be nice to not exist for a day or a month but he’d never take his own life. If anything Black Hat would be the one to take it or one of those dumb heroes that kept breaking in. 

He really needed to update the security system. Again. It was weird how they kept finding work arounds to get into the mansion, almost like they knew his blueprints…

As the hours passed he found his window of opportunity beginning to close up. Ever since he’d tried to stay up for a solid week living entirely on coffee and whatever snacks 5.0.5. Would bring him, Black Hat had put him on a strict work schedule. If he didn’t get his allotted sleep there would be hell to pay. Still, Flug did manage to sneak in some extra hours when he was really on a roll. 

He glanced down at his watch one more time and sighed. His project was stabilized, put away, and Black Hat would be in his office for one more hour. He could do this. He pulled his glove back up and sleeve back down. Alright, so he just needed to go to Black Hat’s office and talk to him. He could do this. 

The moment he stepped out of his lab there was a dull thud which had him turning on heel. Demencia had hopped in from the nearest air vent and plucked up one of Flug’s devices. 

“Put that down!” 

The woman turned to look at Flug, shoving the handle of the device into her mouth. She lept at the closest wall and began to scuttle her way up, grinning around the device. Flug groaned as she made her way into one of the vents. Great. 

“Demencia! Give that back!” 

“Nah.”

“DEMENCIA!!!”

\---

Two hours of hunting down the deranged lizard woman later and Flug finally managed to get a shot in with his paralyzer ray. With a dull thud she’d fallen from one of the air vents and onto her side. Flug huffed as he rushed over to her and plucked up his weapon. He wiped the drool off of it -did everyone in this damn house drool- and shoved it into his pocket. Demencia was left to just stare up at him, only her eyes without paralysis. 

“Don’t steal my stuff.” 

With that he turned to return off to the lab. He needed to upgrade that security system as well. He huffed as he entered, freezing up when he saw Black Hat examining his most recent work. He hid behind one of the larger machines. He had to ask! But he didn’t want to and what was Black Hat doing in here? Did he always do this after Flug was kicked out of the lab? 

The Eldritch was idly examining some of the containers Flug had to contain the acidic solution. He seemed bored as he plucked up one of the vials, pinky up as he idly swirled the liquid. The container was bubbling on the inside as the acid began to eat through the glass. Flug bit his bottom lip as he saw the liquid reacting to the stimulus. 

Before it could eat through the container entirely Black Hat tilted the vial and downed the acid. Flug grimaced as his work was destroyed. Well, at least that was one of the failed tests. 

“Flug.” 

The Eldritch rumbled lowly as plucked up another failed vial to examine its contents.

Flug tensed up. How did he know? He let out a shuddering breath before slipping out of his hiding spot. He slouched a bit as he approached his boss, averting his gaze once he was a respectable distance away. 

“Y-Yes sir?” 

Black Hat huffed at the display before himself. Still so pathetic. He took a sip of the acidic solution before gagging. Far too sweet. He put the vial back in its place before his attention returned to Flug. A clawed hand moved to hook beneath Flug’s chin and force him into looking up. The scent of terror filled the air as Flug began trembling. Black Hat’s tongue flickered as he took in that delicious scent along with something a bit surprising. So Flug had listened… 

He ran his tongue over his teeth as he leaned in to give the man another bout of violent nuzzling, pausing mere inches from the man’s face. Right, he had the acid on his tongue. 

He released Flug, the man deflating in relief as he was saved from some nuzzling and face melting. He looked up at Black Hat and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. 

The Eldritch raised a brow at that. He could hear Flug attempt to say something. 

“Spit it out.” 

Flug tensed at the order and took a deep breath. Okay, he could do this. He could ask! 

“Hhhh…” 

Black Hat’s expression went from agitated curiosity to pure annoyance. Of course Flug wouldn’t be able to speak. He huffed and turned away from the man, beginning his exit. 

Flug bit his bottom lip and curled into himself, hands moving to his head as he tried to think of what to do. What did he say? If he didn’t speak now something bad could happen and he didn’t want Black Hat hurt or anything. Weird, he knew, but he didn’t want anyone to touch his boss. 

“Are you okay?”

The squeaked question had Black Hat stopping in his tracks. Flug felt as if the world had just turned against him in that moment. He was doomed. 

Black Hat remained facing the door though his head slowly turned around to face Flug. The man shrank down more in his spot, eyes widening as the eldritch’s body turned to follow. His expression was not that slight agitation, that safe expression of discontent. No, it was an offended expression laced in venomous rage. 

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Black Hat rumbled lowly as he stalked towards the cowering scientist. 

Flug was backing away into one of the workspaces yet again, though this one was far more stable. He swallowed thickly as he slumped against it. 

“W-well, sir, you-you’ve been acting v-very…. Very….”

“Very WHAT?”

Flug had shrunk down into a small ball of fear with Black Hat looming over him. He covered his head with his hands. 

“Affectionate!” 

The squeaked, more of a yelped, response had Black Hat staring down in confusion. Affectionate? Affection… Preposterous. He did not do ‘affection’. He did not ‘feel’ for anyone but himself. Flug was being an imbecile again. 

“I am not affectionate, Flug.” 

Black Hat loomed over Flug, black beginning to surround the area and box the two in. 

Flug could feel his anxiety rising. He knew he should’ve just stayed quiet, should’ve just let Black Hat keep doing that weird stuff, but it wasn’t right! 

“I-I know sir, th-that’s why I’m tell-telling you!” 

Flug was down on the ground entirely now, little more than a ball of spindly limbs wrapped around himself. 

The darkness consumed the area. Bright red suddenly flashed through and Flug was tossed onto a red carpet floor. He groaned as he hit the ground, curling up even more to protect himself. 

The Eldritch growled deep in his chest as he watched the man cower as he should. Nothing was wrong with him and he was not being affectionate. He watched as the human slowly uncurled himself and sat up. Pathetic, terrified, ugh why did he want to touch this creature?!

“My instincts are telling me to scent you, Flug. I am not being ‘affectionate’. I am marking my property. You belong to me.” 

The last bit had been far lower to emphasize that Flug was not a free soul. He was nothing but property, something to be used and abused as Black Hat pleased. 

Well, that made sense. Flug swallowed thickly as he looked his boss over. He knew he’d signed that contract and he knew he’d given away his soul -damn the fine print- but it never failed to make him feel sick at realizing just how powerless he was. And yet Black Hat had never truly damaged him. A broken bone, being stepped on, but every single wound was mended and there was some sort of compensation if he learned from it. 

“Do I make myself clear?” 

Flug was snapped from his thoughts at the question and he gave a quick nod. 

“C-crystal, sir… s-so are you going to keep scenting me..?”

Black Hat rolled his eye. Ugh. 

“Am I going to keep scenting-OF COURSE I’M GOING TO KEEP SCENTING YOU, FLUG!!!”

Flug shrunk down as Black Hat roared at him. He was yanked up from the ground and mere inches from those horrid teeth. His eyes were locked on them as Black Hat continued. 

“You are to come to my office each morning before beginning your work.” 

Flug gave a rapid nod, closing his eyes tightly as he waited for whatever punishment was about to come. And the punishment was to simply be dropped again, Black Hat turning to return to his chair. 

“Out of my sight.” 

Flug didn’t need to be told twice. He was running at top speed, stumbling over his own feet at first. The black surrounding the door faded away to allow the man to exit. Once he was out the door slammed hard behind him and Black Hat huffed. 

He was not affectionate. 

\---

Flug had gotten only two hours of sleep that night. He couldn’t stop thinking about what was going to happen when he went to Black Hat’s office. Was he going to be headbutted again? Was he going to be nuzzled? Was he going to be bitten and ripped to shreds? The suspense was killing him and honestly, it was a bit thrilling to think about. 

He took a few deep breaths as he stood outside of Black Hat’s office, willing himself for whatever was about to happen. It couldn’t be too bad, right? He was still needed. Before he could grab the handle the door crept open. 

Black Hat was sitting upon his throne of a chair, the shadow of it making only his eye and the gleam of his monocle clearly visible in the red glow. Flug swallowed thickly as he walked inside, the eldritch sitting up from his hunched over position. It took a bit before Flug was at the desk, fiddling with his fingers. What was he supposed to do now? 

“Come here.” 

 

Flug’s eyes went wide as the chair was pushed back but Black Hat didn’t get up. He furrowed his brows but walked around the desk. He approached his boss and paused right in front of him. He was shaking like a leaf, fiddling with his gloved fingers even more. His shoulders were hiked high and he refused to look his boss in the eyes. 

“Sit.”

“Wh-where, sir..?” 

Black Hat couldn’t help but grimace. Was Flug truly that oblivious? Tendrils whipped out to grab Flug, pulling him closer and forcing him to sit upon his boss’s lap. The man buried his face in his hands as he blushed profusely. The bag was hiding it but he was positive Black Hat knew what he felt. He made a soft whining sound as he was readjusted, both legs hanging over Black Hat’s left leg while his ass was settled on the right. 

“Bag off.” 

“S-sir, please…!” 

“Bag. Off.” 

Flug hesitated before slowly pulling off the goggles. Mismatched eyes were revealed, the left being a gentle green while the right was a honey brown. He sighed shakily before pulling off his bag. A large puff of red hair was revealed along with a multitude of little speckles marking his face. He slowly lowered the bag down to his lap with his goggles, holding both closely. 

He trembled a bit as tears welled up in his eyes. He hated showing off his face. He hated the scars, he hated his crooked nose, his slightly crooked teeth. 

“Flug….” 

He didn’t respond, eyes screwed shut as he waited for whatever his boss was about to do. 

“Flug.” 

Flug tensed a bit at hearing his name again, grip on his bag and goggles tightening. He didn’t want to stay like this for long. 

“Flug! Look at me.” 

The man jumped a bit at the sudden order and opened his eyes, blinking through the welling tears. He sniffled a bit as he processed what he was happening. 

Black Hat looked unamused and when had his arms slipped around him? He blinked away a few more tears as he took in a trembling breath. 

“Stop your pathetic crying.” 

After he finished speaking he pulled Flug closer to rub his face against the ginger’s freckled cheek. Flug tensed as he felt those fangs against his flesh, the quickly cooling drool, but this nuzzling was far gentler than before. 

Flug slowly relaxed into the -were they- affections. It wasn’t so bad, it was actually kind of nice. Black Hat wasn’t yelling at him and he was being gentle. Those talons were sticking him a bit but he didn’t mind too much. 

Black Hat pulled away after a bit of rubbing, running the back of his hand over his own mouth. Flug blinked at his boss with wide eyes, confusion written all over his face. 

“Out.” 

“Huh-o-oh, yes sir. I’ll just um-”

Flug shifted a bit to try and get out of Black Hat’s lap. Taking too long for the eldritch’s liking, a massive black tendril curled around Flug’s middle and plucked him up. He was placed on his feet a bit roughly, the tendril giving a harsh nudge to Flug’s back to get him moving. He wiped at the goop on his face before putting the bag and goggles back on. Blegh, it was sticky. 

The moment he was gone Black Hat slumped down in his seat. He leaned over his desk and rested his head in his arms. Such a pathetic human… 

Outside, Flug kept rubbing at his slimed cheek. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He didn’t know if he should be excited that Black Hat was showing him affection or terrified. How did Eldritch even have sex? Wait would they get that far? Those were definitely NOT questions for right now. Right now he needed to clear his head and get back to work. The faster he did his work the faster the day would end and he could do that again. 

\---

By the time Flug had finished all of his work it was an hour past his allotted work hours. He knew it was risky business to be doing that but he needed to stabilize his compound so it wouldn’t explode in the middle of the night. 

As he exited the lab he heard a soft thud inside. He was quick to whip out his paralysis ray and turned on heel to fire at- nevermind. He quickly put the weapon back in his coat pocket and stared at his boss. Okay, so he kept appearing right after Flug finished his work. Was he watching again? If so that was creepy but why wasn’t he snapping for being late getting off work? 

He watched as his boss examined his work before slowly slipping away. He needed a shower and to get this gunk off of his face. It had dried up but it was still a bit crusty. It was nasty but oh well, it was from Black Hat. At least it wasn’t eating his face off.

\--- 

That night Flug was actually able to get some rest. Black Hat hadn’t eaten his face off and he just did that weird nuzzling. It wasn’t bad but he didn’t like taking his bag off. Still, it was better than broken bones or being disemboweled. Even if that last one had been of his own doing. When morning came he was ready for that weird cuddle session, at least more ready than yesterday. 

He still had to will himself at Black Hat’s door but he didn’t hesitate to walk inside once it slipped open. The door slammed shut as per usual and a loud click eminated through the room. Flug tensed a bit at that but he was mostly calm. Mostly. 

Black Hat skimmed his property over before scooting back yet again. Flug took that as his cue to approach and did so, pausing in front of his boss. Black Hat had a slight smirk on his face this time. He was impressed with Flug’s boldness, though he shouldn’t be too bold. He was in a dangerous being’s presence. 

“Sit.” 

Flug gave a small nod. He took another step closer and hesitated before sitting down on Black Hat’s lap, though this time he wasn’t allowed to shift from his position. His face turned red as he realized his mistake. He was sitting crotch to crotch with his boss and wow was the room heating up? 

“Bag off.” 

Flug moved his hands up to remove the goggles first. Next came the bag and he was wrapped up in surprisingly warm arms. He made a soft whine as he was pulled flush against Black Hat’s front. The nuzzling began on Flug’s cheek but it moved down to the man’s neck. Gentle affections in the form of scenting. 

Flug tilted his head a bit to allow Black Hat to nuzzle as he pleased, even if that meant he was pushing aside the man’s jacket and shirt. He could feel himself heating up as the attentions continued until there was a sudden pause. 

Oh no.

Black Hat pulled from Flug’s neck to look down at what was now prodding at him. Flug hid his face in his hands as embarrassment took over. He couldn’t believe he’d popped a boner on Black Hat’s lap! Well, his boss was cuddling him and those teeth felt nice- 

“O-oohhh-Sir?!” 

Black Hat snatched his hand back at that response. All he’d done was gently press on whatever it was that had hardened in Flug’s pants. Well, this just got very interesting for the both of them. 

“What is this?”

“Y-You don’t kn-ahhh” 

Flug had tried to say something but Black Hat was back to pawing at his groin. His face felt like to was about to melt off in embarrassment. 

Black Hat chuckled some at that response. Well, whatever it was if it was making Flug react like this he was going to keep messing with it. Flug hadn’t complained yet, he knew some places humans disliked being touched. 

“S-Sir stop!” 

And there goes the end of the fun. Black Hat huffed as he pulled his hand back, his other arm pulling Flug a bit closer. He wasn’t done scenting. 

“What?”

It was an annoyed snap lacking most of its venom. He didn’t know exactly what he was doing so if he’d actually hurt Flug then this could end badly. 

Flug took a moment to breathe, slowly moving his hands down to rest on Black Hat’s shoulders. 

“Sir d-do you know what you’re doing?” 

Black Hat rolled his eye. 

“I’m touching you.” 

Flug frowned at that. He did not want to have to explain human reproduction to his boss but it looked like it was going that way. 

“Sir, y-you’re making me want to m-mate…” 

Black Hat stared at Flug as if he were insane before his eyebrows shot high. WHAT?! 

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t sling Flug off of himself but he kept the man in his lap, his talons slowly sinking into the fabric more. Flug wanted to mate with him? Was he insane?! Eldritch didn’t do that. They couldn’t even reproduce that way. Wait, was it the scenting causing this? Why did he want to keep touching? 

“Disgusting.” 

Flug bit his bottom lip at that, turning his head away from Black Hat. He shut his eyes tightly as tears began to well up again. Instead of being shoved off or reprimanded even more the gentle nuzzling resumed to the side of Flug’s neck. 

“Humans and your needs…” 

He trailed his fangs over Flug’s neck. A shiver ran down Flug’s spine and he slowly tilted his head to the side. Maybe he did know what he was doing? He seemed to realize after he explained what he was feeling. 

A warm tongue trailed down Flug’s neck after those fangs were done marking up the flesh in soft scratches. Flug sighed shakily as he relaxed into the attentions, hands tense on Black Hat’s shoulders. 

“How do I make this-” He placed a hand on Flug’s crotch. “-go away?” 

Flug squeaked as he was touched again, biting his bottom lip. Yeah, Black Hat had no idea what he was doing. This was… wrong. Why did it feel right? Was he really about to try something so horrible?

Yes he was. 

“S-sir I need you t-to touch me more unt-til it… until I org-gasm… That’s w-when humans um… m-male humans release their sperm to f-”

“Enough with the explanation, tell me what to do, Flug.” 

“Y-your mouth.” 

Black Hat narrowed his eye at that. His mouth? He had to use his mouth on this horrid meat stick to get it to stop jabbing at him. He huffed as he looked Flug over. Now, he remembered a bit of what Demencia had told him. He had been mostly drowning her out as he’d lost a bet and had to do something for her in return, but he did remember some of it. He’d refused every single offer of ‘touch this’ or ‘lick that’ until he finally settled on touching her meat lumps. 

He had to admit, if they didn’t make her act so strangely he wouldn’t mind squishing them more. But she did repeatedly as for something called a ‘cock’ and explained it as a long meat thing that was in men’s pants. She’d said she wanted it in her ‘cunt’. And then she’d explained what that was. 

“... Flug, I am not putting that thing in my mouth.” 

Black Hat removed his hand and slumped in his seat a bit, pulling Flug down with him. He pulled their bodies close and Flug bit his bottom lip. Fuck, he’d hoped that would work. Well, what did Black Hat have planned for him now? He knew he wanted to mate so… 

“S-Sir it’s going to hurt if-if I don’t get off.” 

“Then get up. I’m done scenting you.” 

“Wh-no! Not-not like that, um, I need to orgasm-!” 

Black Hat had an annoyed expression, one eyebrow raising. Uhuh… He wasn’t so sure he trusted Flug too much with this if he could be satisfied by something that wasn’t his mouth. 

“You know I don’t understand slang.” 

“S-Sorry sir…” 

Flug took a breath and slowly looked up into black Hat’s eye. Okay, he could explain this right… 

“Y-You turned me o-on, which means I w-want to mate wh-which means I want to have sex… Um… I-I need to get touched until I c-come.. I-I’ll um… e-ejaculate semen and… and it feels good…” 

Black Hat was getting increasingly annoyed with this explanation. So he had to do something to Flug until his meat rod shot something out? Disgusting. Humans were just disgusting. Still, he wasn’t shoving the man off his lap. He could have ended this the moment Flug had prodded him with his disgusting human thing, but he hadn’t. 

“Flug, tell me what to do so you can go back to work.” 

Flug shifted a bit in his spot and bit his bottom lip again. God, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. He took a bit to breathe and calm down. He could do this. Hell, if Black Hat kept wanting to scent him this could become a normal morning thing. He had absolutely no objections to that. 

“R-Rub me, my um… p-penis…” 

Black Hat grimaced as Flug moved his hands down to undo his own pants. He didn’t want to see that nasty thing but if he had to. He averted his gaze as Flug removed his pants and undergarments along with that lab coat. Why wasn’t he just throwing the man out the door again? Right now would be perfect. Humans hated having their bodies shown off and Flug especially hated it. His gaze returned down when Flug stopped moving and his eye went wide. 

“... It looks like a worm…” 

Flug closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away at that. Okay, so Black Hat had never seen human genitalia before. That was fine, of course he was going to react like that. 

“And this thing is going to release liquid?” 

Flug felt like he just wanted to keel over and die already. He couldn’t believe how bad this was turning out. 

“Y-Yes, s-sir can you t-touch me…? Pl-please…?” 

He swallowed thickly and dared to peek at his boss. He regretted that even more. Black Hat had a sickened expression on his face, even if it was curious. He had a hand hovering near Flug’s member but it was clearly hesitant in touching him. This was turning into a nightmare. 

Flug tensed when Black Hat ran a finger over his member, knowing that talons were hidden beneath those gloves. On second thought perhaps asking for razor sharp teeth to surround his cock wasn’t the best decision. 

Black Hat’s eye widened as the odd appendage stiffened even more, seeming to pulse? Strange. Gloved digits wrapped around Flug’s length as he began giving a thorough examination. All Flug could do was bite his hand and pray that Black Hat didn’t break his cock. 

“G-Gentle, sir, if-if that gets hurt I-I won’t be able to w-work for a while…” 

Black Hat huffed at that and shifted the member slightly to get a better look at the odd thing hanging beneath. He gave it a small poke before squishing it softly between two fingers. So strange. 

Flug sighed out shakily as he was examined. At least Black Hat hadn’t tossed him out or anything but he wasn’t too sure if this was much better. 

 

Black Hat narrowed his eye as he got a closer look. He was honestly curious, even if it was disgusting. Well, Flug couldn’t stay here forever and he could always drag the scientist back for another examination. 

“How do I ‘get you off’?” 

That was an odd sentence, it tasted wrong. 

Flug tensed at that question and he slowly looked down. Okay, he could do this. He hesitated before reaching down and gently taking Black Hat’s hand by the wrist. The eldritch gave a warning glare but allowed his hand to be moved. Flug guided it to grasp him and squeezed until a nice pressure was there. 

He sighed out at the feeling of some relief before he began to shift Black Hat’s hand back and forth. The first stroke had his eyes fluttering shut and he had to bite his bottom lip to stay quiet. Black Hat raised a brow at the motions but he could tell that Flug was liking this. So this was the motion of mating? Wait, had Flug wanted him to do this with his mouth earlier? That seemed possible now and this ‘penis’ wasn’t that bad. It was squishy.

Flug leaned forward as Black Hat took over the motions himself. The eldritch ignored Flug as he leaned over him, focusing on the odd pulsing mass in his hand. He still wasn’t sure of what he was doing to Flug. Humans seemed so obsessed with this and a quick poke inside Flug’s mind showed him exactly why. 

The sensations were powerful, blissful, and he could feel something weird building up? He was tempted to stay in Flug’s mind just to see what would happen and there was nothing stopping him. He readjusted his grip and Flug let out a soft moan into his hand. 

Black Hat wasn’t sure of the sensation he felt from that sound but his hand did pick up speed. He could feel Flug struggling to stay still but his hips were moving a bit against him. He shifted in his spot to get a better angle of pumping Flug’s cock. After a bit he leaned forward to test something. So the scenting had started all of this nonsense, would it make Flug feel even better? 

Flug didn’t hesitate to tilt his head to the side at the nuzzling, arms slipping around Black Hat to hold him close. He rumbled lowly at the sudden touching but he allowed it. He rubbed firmly against Flug’s neck, feeling those soft moans as they slipped out. 

“B-Bite me!” 

Black Hat didn’t need to be asked twice to inflict pain. His teeth sliced through the outer layer of Flug’s shoulder as if it were made of butter. A soft cry of pain and bliss filled the office as Flug arched against his boss. God, it felt so good! 

Black Hat was entirely confused as to why Flug wanted to be bitten but he had no complaints. The blood tasted delicious. He ran his tongue over the wounds, pressing firmly at the little slits he’d created. His hand had started to speed up with Flug’s desperate attempts to move. He could feel that something building up even more. 

Flug was digging his fingers into Black Hat’s suit, pulling him as close and as hard as he could. He couldn’t stop his hips from their frantic motions, desperate for release. His moans had started to get louder, another cry filling the room as he was bitten again. 

Black Hat could feel that Flug was close to something. His body was desperate and he’d never seen the man this way. He could feel a bit of moisture coming from Flug’s cock and was curious if that was him ‘getting off’. He increased his motions and latched onto Flug’s shoulder again, running his tongue over the wounds harshly. 

Flug suddenly arched, yelling out in bliss as he finally came. Black Hat slowed his motions as he felt something wet beginning to soak through his glove. His teeth slipped from Flug’s shoulder though he kept an arm around him so he wouldn’t fall. The blood was lapped up as it slipped through Flug’s shirt. 

He willed himself to look down at whatever mess had been made and grimaced. So the male humans did indeed spurt their ‘semen’. Disgusting, though that feeling that had overcome Flug told him all he needed to know. He could see why humans were obsessed with ‘getting off’ now. He’d personally never felt something so pleasurable, physically pleasurable that is. Eldritch didn’t touch, they didn’t mate, they simply gathered enough souls and energy to make a new being that would bud off. Humans were much different. 

Flug slowly came down from his high, panting and clinging to Black Hat. He buried his face in his boss’s neck as he breathed hard. He couldn’t believe it. God, he couldn’t believe it. 

“S-sir th-that… th-thank you..” 

Flug swallowed thickly as he tried to get at least something out. 

Black Hat simply hummed in response, examining the mess that had been made. It was on his suit, his glove, on Flug. The man needed to be scrubbed of this filth and his skin had become salty from the exertion. That was a pleasant taste. 

“Did you ‘get off’? Can you go back to work now?” 

Flug nodded against Black Hat’s neck. He slowly pulled back and smiled down at the Eldritch. Black Hat narrowed his eyes at that look. What was he smiling about? Yes, he’d just felt the most pleasure Black Hat had ever picked up on, but that wasn’t an excuse to be smiling in his presence, especially if it was without malice. 

He was about to snap when his mouth was caught by Flug’s. His entire body went rigid at the foreign contact, eye snapping wide. That was the final straw. Flug was pushed off of Black Hat’s lap and he wiped his mouth of whatever human germs had been transferred. Flug groaned as he hit the ground, frowning as he grabbed his coat to cover himself. He hissed a bit as the pain in his shoulder made itself known. That was going to need some bandages… 

“Tomorrow I will scent you again.” 

And he will be doing some research on human mating before then. He wanted to see if Flug had been trying to abuse his lack of knowledge. 

Flug nodded some at that and grabbed his boxers. He was about to slip them on when something hit him in the face. He tensed up before slowly pulling the handkerchief off. What? Oh… He looked at the cloth then back at Black Hat before wiping himself as clean as he could.

The cloth was offered back only to burst into flames. Flug squeaked and dropped it as it turned to nothing more than ash on the carpet. He glanced back up at Black Hat to see that his entire body had done the same. In an instant there was a fire that consumed his entire body only for a new suit to replace what had been destroyed. In that split second he could see Black Hat’s nude form in the flames and it was entirely lacking of anything human. 

He had mock muscle structure, bone structure, but he lacked nipples, a naval, genitalia. He was a clean slate. 

He snapped out of his staring when Black Hat cleared his throat. Oh right. He quickly put his boxers back on then his jeans. He was about to put his jacket back on but thought better of it. Blood was hard to get out of colored stuff and he didn’t feel like dealing with bleach right now. He picked up his bag and goggles. They were adjusted and he turned to face Black Hat again. The Eldritch was back to doing some paperwork as if their little encounter had never happened. Right… Black Hat didn’t understand human emotions or what he’d just done… 

He sighed and turned to exit. At least he’d gotten off by his crush, even if said crush was clueless as could be. 

“Flug.”

The scientist paused just before the door, turning to face Black Hat. 

“Yes sir…?” 

A lack of a stutter, he liked that. 

“If you wash my scent before your work day ends, I will remove your bag and do it again without relieving you.” 

Flug’s eyebrows went sky high. Okay? 

“Y-Yes sir.” 

He slipped out of the office and Black Hat was immediately grimacing. He’d liked that. He’d like that far too much. The way Flug had moaned, the feelings he’d gotten, the way his property had been so desperate for him. He wanted to do that again. He wanted to make Flug far louder, make him beg, make him scream. And Flug wanted it too, he saw it in that filthy mind. 

\---

Flug had made his way off to the medical portion of his lab. He wasn’t a medical doctor by far but he knew enough about first aid to help himself. He slipped off his shirt slowly, hissing at feeling the dried up blood pull at the flesh. That didn’t feel good. He set his shirt aside and picked up one of the bottles of hydrogen peroxide. He examined it then frowned. Yeah, he didn’t want this stuff getting that deep in his body. 

He set that bottle aside and picked up some antibiotic cream. He examined it and sighed. This was not going to feel good. He squeezed some out onto his finger and closed his eyes, moving to put the medicine on the open wounds. 

“HE BIT YOU?!”

Flug jumped at least a foot at the sudden yell, managing to knock over the bottle of hydrogen peroxide on the floor. He turned to Demencia and she was grabbing him to look at the bite closer. And then she was sniffing him. 

“He FUCKED you?!”

Flug’s neck was beginning to turn red with how hard he was blushing. He managed to twist out of Demencia’s grasp and picked up the cream again. He grit his teeth as he slathered it over his shoulder wounds. 

“No he didn’t, H-he doesn’t even know what that is!” 

“But I explained it to him! And then he touched my boobs.” 

“WHAT?!”

“He said they were squishy~”

“Oh my god…” 

Flug would have face palmed had his hands not been covered in medicine and blood. He picked up one of the large bandages he had lying out and stuck it over his entire shoulder. That was going to be a pain to get off but he would be alright. Hopefully he wouldn’t die from some sort of venom or infection Black Hat had. 

“You smell like sex, what did you do? How did you get him to?”

“He was rubbing on me and then-that’s none of your business, get out of my lab!” 

“It IS my business because I’m going to marry him!” 

“He doesn’t even know what love is!” 

“Yeah, he banged you instead of me so he’s blind.” 

Flug groaned at that. They both had a horrible crush for their boss and now Demencia was jealous and he had no idea what evil plots she was going to plan out now. He had to bite his cheeks to stop himself from screaming when she slapped a hand on his shoulder, a horrible grin spreading across her lips. 

“But I’ll get him to be with me instead~” 

“He doesn’t like you.” 

“He will. He just hasn’t realized it yet.” 

With that she released Flug’s shoulder and stepped on the hydrogen peroxide bottle on the floor. It squirted out the remains and she was running off to begin plotting exactly how she was going to take Black Hat for herself. 

\---

“Get out.” 

Black Hat didn’t even need to look up to know that Demencia was on the ceiling. The security system couldn’t keep her out and every time she was tossed out she returned a few minutes later. She truly was a pest. 

The woman crept down the wall and slinked over to Black Hat’s desk, making a point to lean over it and show off her breasts. Ever since he’d made the mistake of touching them that one time she wouldn’t stop showing them off. 

“Did you have sex with Flug?” 

Black Hat glanced up from his paperwork to give Demencia one of his annoyed looks. 

“Not entirely. Why?” 

Demencia slipped down on the desk some more, making sure her boobs squished on the surface. She had a few of his papers held captive beneath them. 

“Can you do that to me?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“Want to squish my boobs?”

“NO.”

“But they’re so soft~” 

“Get OUT.”

“I will if you squish them.” 

Black Hat grit his teeth and reached out, basically crushing her left tit in one hand. Demencia yelped at the rough treatment and snapped her hands over her boob. Oh, he’d squished her left boob! Maybe he was going for her heart? Did that mean he loved her? Did he want her heart?

“GET OUT!”

Demencia, being true to her word for once, winked at him before prancing her way out. Black Hat growled lowly once she was gone. Was it really such a big deal for him to mess with Flug’s genitalia? Why was Demencia so obsessed with her boobs. 

He needed to do some research.

\---

It had taken about an hour for Black Hat to even figure out how to use his laptop. He rarely ever took the thing out and Flug always kept it updated for him. He had found himself on some pornographic website after doing some basic searches. He was unamused with the terms for the genitalia, the parts, but learning of the most sensitive portions was quite interesting. So Flug’s body would be most sensitive on his penis and his nipples might also be sensitive. Well he already knew about the biting ‘kink’ as they called it. 

As he explored more on the internet he managed to find a way to view the history. Oh, well that was interesting. It seemed Flug had left one of his emails logged in. Black Hat couldn’t resist going through and looking at what Flug’s email had been looking through last. And apparently someone frequented a very interesting looking website. 

When he opened it there was nothing but disgust on his face. So this was what Flug was into? Every single hole on this drawing was filled with a tentacle of sorts. It seemed consensual, she was smiling, but it was definitely something he wasn’t expecting. He managed to find a specific picture Flug seemed to like and was even more shocked. There was something sticking out of the drawn guy’s cock, he had a tendril in his mouth and in his ass, and his body was pinned down by even more tentacles. What was even worse was that it was a moving image. 

Black Hat shut his laptop after that and took a moment to breathe. He was not going to be looking through Flug’s search history anymore. But, he still had research to be done. 

\---


End file.
